A New Promise (Valentine's Day 2014)
by Codename Morpheus 00X
Summary: (Valentine's Day 2014 One-Shot) Danny surprised Sam with what?


**Okay, here comes Valentine's Day! Well I thought while on the way to city, I would write a story. And read my vanity card at the end. Got some things to tell you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
><strong>HOWEVER: I own this story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW PROMISE<strong>

_**Danny Phantom Valeintine's Day Fanfic**_

* * *

><p><em> "Valentine's Day is only a day away!"<em>

_"Do you already have plans for tomorrow?"_

_"Get your loved one with a present and some flowers!"_

Danny was scrolling through his Facebook account on his laptop, browsing through posts, most of them about tomorrow's event, Valentine's Day. Oh, the scene in the City of Amity Park is just the same every year: red roses carried by men and women everywhere, chocolates on heart-shaped containers on sale on the mall, couples walking at the park and looking at the beautiful scenery around them, dining at a fancy resto, taking pictures with the scenic city hall behind, and at the nighttime, the streets are alive with disco.

* * *

><p><strong>AT DANNY'S ROOM<strong>

"Ugh, dammit!" Danny growled. "I haven't prepared anything for Sam tomorrow!" He walking around the room and trying to figure a way to surprise Sam on tomorrow's special day. "Chocolates? Nah. Too mainstream."

"Flowers? Hmmm. Given her a thousand of those."

"Walk in the park? Nah. Everyday we take a walk in the park."

His mind kept circling and searching for ideas. Suddenly, his mind came to a complete halt, when he thought of one idea. Upon thinking, he got excited and as quickly as he could, transformed into Phantom, phased though the ceiling and soared up in the air. "Yes! I will surprise Sam tomorrow!"

Danny flew around the city to look for things he needed for his surprise for Sam. His idea was brilliant, however, he is required to do one more thing for his surprise, and that is to get the "wes" ring he gave to Sam when they shared their feelings for the first time.

It was not an easy job for Danny. Sam now has some of the Fentons' ghost equipment, which means she can track Danny once he reaches the house. Luckily, the Fentons have invented a remote system that can temporarily switch off any Fenton equipment within close proximity. Danny used it to render Sam's ghost weapons and scanners unoperable, while he phased into Sam's room and carefully took the wes ring from Sam's side table.

Once he took hold of the ring, he went back to his room and prepared his big bash for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>14 FEBRUARY<strong>  
><strong>3 am<strong>

Grabbing all the things he needed for his surprise. he then flew into the hill at the side of the city. This is the hill where Danny gave Sam the ring, and promised to share their adventures together. Setting up the things, Danny's phone suddenly rang. To his surprise, it was Sam!

"Hello, Sam!" Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny." Sam answered.

"So, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I need help. My ring is missing and I can't find it!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny pretended he never knew what happened. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know, I just left it in my table!" Sam exclaimed. "And now it's gone!"

"Oh… Okay. We'll find it tomorrow, Sam. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm so worried about that, Danny!" Sam yelled, about to sob. "I lost the ring you gave me. I know it's important to you and…"

Sam began to sob as Danny listens to her. "Oh, Sam. Please don't cry. We'll find it. Don't worry. I know. Since you're awake and I'm awake, would you like to join me for a little trip in the air?"

Sam's breaking voice slowly improved. "Well, I… I suppose I can do some flying with you."

"All right, Goth Girl." Danny said. "Stop crying and wait for me."

As quickly as he could, Danny finished all the things he needed for his big surprise for Sam. Upon checking that his plans have no flaws, he flew into Sam's house and waited outside for his girl. "Ooh, it's cold out here!" Danny whispered.

"You should have brought a jacket." A voice came from behind him. To his surprise once again, it was Sam.

"Oh, it's you." Danny chuckled. "You ready to fly?"

Sam quickly hanged his hand on Danny's neck, while he supported Sam on her waist "Take me anywhere, Ghost Boy." Sam whispered into Danny's ear, as they ascended into the air.

"If you say so, Goth girl," Danny said, "I'll take you to our special place." Danny flew her above and around the city, the two of them astonished by the city's bright lights.

"Wow. I knew this place was scary way back then." Sam said. "Now it's alive and so happy!"

The two finally descended into the hill, but at the opposite end. Danny doesn't want to spoil the surprise, of course.

"Come on, Danny! There's our maple tree!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Danny tried to stop her, but Sam ran towards the top of the hill, where the tree is. Danny chased her, but saw Sam in shock afterwards. She was looking at Danny's little surprise he set up for her. "What's this, Danny?"

"Oh, just something I made for us." Danny slyly answered, blushing a little. "I know it's Valentine's Day and I want to surprise you."

"But what does this mean? What are these ribbons? These rose petals at the middle? That small box at the maple tree?" Sam asked.

"My love," Danny said, kneeling down in one knee and holding Sam's hand. Tears are now falling from the Goth girl's eyes. "Please walk with me on this aisle."

Following Danny's request, Sam slowly walked with him at the aisle where the red petals are scattered. At that point, Sam already knew what unique idea Danny has in mind. "What's this, Danny? It sort of looks like a wedding scene."

"Nope, Sam. It's better." Danny said.

When they reached the end of the aisle, directly in front of the maple tree, they both sat on the mat laid on the grass, looking at each other. Danny grabbed the small box at the base of the tree, opened it, and revealed to Sam their wes ring.

Sam was a bit surprised, and a bit angry. "What? You had the ring?"

"Yeah, I kind of sneaked in and took it. But it was for the surprise, Sam. Please don't be angry at me." Danny pleaded.

"Fine." Sam said. "So what do we do now?" Danny took hold of Sam's hand once again.

"It has been four years since the day we realized one another's feelings. If you remember, I don't know what to say at that moment, but my heart told me to tell you what I really feel. At first, of course I was scared to lose you, and I might not come back for you, but I used those doubts and worries to fuel my inspiration and courage to fulfill that mission and save you all. And in the end, we sat on this very point, looking at the bright future ahead of us. Sharing our adventures together, that was our promise forever.** And I want you to be here when I renew our promises, Sam.**"

Danny took the wes ring from the box and slowly slid it on Sam's ring finger.

"Sam, I know we had a lot of misunderstandings and troubles as a couple, but I believe we can solve them. I couldn't have accomplished anything that I've done if it wasn't for you. Look at the future ahead of us. I know we're still young and a lot to learn, and I respect whatever decisions you take, but I just want you to know that I truly care for you. I can't stand to see you hurt, sad or painful. So **I promise to be the greatest friend - and boyfriend - to you. And I promise that our adventures will be the best.**"

Danny's words left Sam shocked and speechless. Her eyes stared at his, and his heart beat faster. It took a few moments for Sam to respond. "Oh, Danny! That was the sweetest thing you have said to me!" Sam quickly hugged Danny and they both fell, Danny on his back, and Sam on top of him. They stared momentarily at each other's eyes as they slowly pulled into a passionate kiss. After a mere few seconds, they pulled out, gasping for air, sat up and smiled.

"I love you, Sam." Danny said to her one and only Goth girl.

"I love, you, Danny." In response, that was her reply to the Ghost Boy she loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>14 FEBRUARY<strong>  
><strong>6 am<strong>

The couple had fallen asleep under the maple tree after one early morning of romance and sweet words. "Ugh, it's six in the morning!" Sam moaned and yawned. "Danny, wake up!"

"Uh? Huh?" Danny yawned. "Well that was fun!"

"Yes, it is." Sam moaned.

"So, what do you want to do?" Danny asked, standing up and helping Sam stand up.

"You decide, my love. It's Valentine's day." Sam answered.

"All right, then." Danny carried Sam in his arms and they both flew into the air, taking her wherever they want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM THE PHANTOM X<strong>  
><strong> #052<strong>

Hello, Phans! Happy Valentine's Day! Here is my special one-shot fanfic for you!

So I was writing this story on board the train to Sydney. I just thought of that special someone for me that I haven't found yet. I just wish I can finally meet my Sam Manson.

So what did I do for Valentines? Just a trip to the Sydney CBD, and a Danny Phantom cosplay photoshoot! I love cosplaying as Danny Phantom!

So guys, that's all. See you soon! **EXCELSIOR! ~Nickster**


End file.
